orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Brook Soso
Brook Soso is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary, portrayed by Kimiko Glenn. She is first seen in season two, episode three ("Hugs Can Be Deceiving") as a brand new inmate, being shown around and introduced by Lorna Morello on her intake day. Biography Before Litchfield Soso is of Scottish and Japanese heritage. She grew up in a strict household with a mother that pressured her to be the best at everything, including piano ("Trust No Bitch"). According to Sister Ingalls, she is a "dirty hippie who has no idea what peaceful protest really means." Progressive but naive Soso claims her parents named her after "Brooke Shields, except without the e", but also said her parents later told her she was named after a "babbling brook." Soso was arrested for protesting logging by living in a tree so it couldn't be cut down. She volunteered at an organic farm in Xenia, Ohio, with her best friend Meadow ("Hugs Can Be Deceiving"). Season Two On Soso's first day at Litchfield, she becomes acquainted with Piper, who she believes is very much like Meadow ("Hugs Can Be Deceiving"). After Piper tries to trick her into becoming Big Boo's prison wife so she can regain a lost blanket that Boo doesn't want to give back, Soso gets very offended, calls Piper "sick", and runs off crying. Nicky finds her and offers a listening ear, which results in the two having sex in the chapel; it's revealed that it's not her first time having sex with a woman. Season Three Soso becomes very depressed because she wasn't making friends with the other inmates due to her constant talking, why she's regularily frequenting Berdie Rogers who's listening to her problems. Her counselor Healy instead has her go to the medical facility so she could take anti-depressants. She ends up using diphenhydramine (Benadryl) to attempt suicide through overdose, but Poussey discovers her passed out in the library. Poussey, Taystee, and Suzanne save her by making her throw up the pills in the bathroom. The group then helps her get back on her feet and continuously wakes her up to avoid a trip to the psych ward. Soso then becomes friends with their crew, and she is seen holding hands with Poussey ("Trust No Bitch"). Personality Soso is principled, passionate, and kind, but she is very talkative, which irritates many of the inmates. Generally, her principled protests are undermined by fellow inmates who don't want to make waves and risk trouble. Later, Soso becomes disgusted at the prison conditions and protests by staging a hunger strike, which none of the other inmates take seriously at first. Sister Ingalls, Taylor and Jones eventually join her in the protest. They write up a list of demands for Piper's prison newsletter, but the protest eventually fizzles out under pressure from the warden's office. Physical Appearance Soso is half-Japanese, half-Scottish, but she is taken in by the white women as soon as she arrives at Litchfield. Her Asian features make her the target of fetishisation at the hands of Big Boo, as well as being assumed to be submissive and compliant by Boo and Piper. After she arrives she refuses to shower, citing that people should live with their natural odors, and does nothing even after Pennsatucky bluntly tells her that she smells. When one of the prison officers, Wanda Bell, tries to haul her into a shower room, she drops to the floor as a display of "passive resistance." However, Bell is victorious in their standoff and forces her to take a shower, which she does while crying. Relationships Romantic * Nicky Nichols (one-night-stand) * Poussey Washington (probably) Friends * Poussey Washington (possible girlfriend) The two were on a rocky relationship after Brook offended Norma's group. But Poussey found Brook unconscious in the library after she took an overdose of Benadryl. Poussey was desperate to help Brook, (even to the extent to force inflict vomiting). When the inmates escape Litchfield, Brook is seen floating alone in the river, Poussey swims up to her and holds her hand. * Taystee * Black Cindy * Suzanne Warren * Yoga Jones (protest partner) * Sister Ingalls (protest partHener) * Janae Watson Enemies * Leanne Taylor (former friend) Memorable Quotes Gallery brook1.jpg soso1.gif soso2.gif soso_friends.gif poussoso2.gif Pousoso.gif Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Laundress Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters